Misty and the Masked Pokémon
by dec181985
Summary: Misty finds a wooden mask and she puts it on so she can get Ash but finds out later she doesn't want him.
1. It all Begins

Deep within the Kanto Region of the Pokémon world, to be precise Cerulean City home City to Misty and her water Pokémon.

On a hot day in Cerulean City, Misty's three sisters, Daisy, Lilly and Violet forced Misty to play the magical mermaid as the show was a box office smash as the show was closing the following day.

After the show, Misty got changed out of her mermaid costume and into her gym leader's outfit as she headed out for something to eat. While out in the town see remembered the first time she met Ash and remembered all the adventures she had with him,  
Brock and Pikachu as she cycled along the path as she looked up at the clear blue sky and puffy white clouds.

Just then the crystal blue sky suddenly changed to a dark Jupiter green color as a strange meteor crashed into the lake where Misty had first met Ash and Pikachu some years before as she looked up on her bike and cycled to the lake and saw the meteor  
float to the surface of the water. When Misty placed her bike leaning on a nearby tree she looked around the lake and took a Pokéball from her bag and said,

"Come out Corsola," as the lure ball opened and Corsola appeared by sticking its head popped out from the water.

"Now Corsola go and get that strange meteor," she explained as Corsola had a smile on its face as she dived under the water and swam to the middle of the lake as she used her coral antlers to grab the meteor.

When Corsola was heading back she was confronted by a Golduck as she tried to get past but it attacked Corsola as Misty called out Gyarados as it used hyper beam and weakened the Golduck as Misty threw a net ball and caught the Golduck as she thanked  
Gyarados as it happily returned to its Pokéball as Corsola placed the strange meteor on the water's edge.

After Misty called back Corsola and placed her Pokéballs back in her bag and picked the meteor up and thought,

{"What a strange meteor, is it a Pokémon egg or is it some sort of evolution item?"} She asked herself as she picked it up and cycled back to the gym to see if she could crack it open.

Later that evening when the sun was just setting, Misty just walked through the gym and entered her bedroom after feeding her water Pokémon as she shut the door behind her as she placed the meteor down on her table and placed the chisel on top of  
the meteor and picked the hammer up and was about to strike down on the chisel but before she could strike it until the meteor suddenly cracked open by itself and dissolved as a greenish mask with a metal beam that ran from the top of its forehead  
and ran between the eyes and finished where a normal masks nose would be just above the mouth as she said,

"What a strange looking mask, but how do I keep it on my face?"

Just then Misty's sister Daisy burst into her room as Misty turned around and hid the mask from her as she said,

"Does anybody knock around here?"

"Sorry Misty but its ShowTime as we need you to play your role," replied Daisy as she dragged Misty out of her room as the mask flew out of her hand and landed face down on Misty's pillow as the door slammed behind the girls as they went to change  
for the show. 


	2. Mistys masking

Late that same night, after the final show was complete, Misty went to her changing room and got out of her mermaid tail and went for a nice warm shower that was in her on suite bedroom as she closed the doors behind her as she her feelings of Ash grew stronger and stronger as she said,  
"I wish I could tell Ash that I love him," as she washed her hair and rinsed the shampoo out as she washed her body and legs as she turned the handle and turned the shower off and reached over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her cleavage as she walked over to the mirror and dried herself as she walked over to her draws semi naked as she grabbed a nightgown out of the draw and pulled it over her head and down over her body.  
Just before Misty got into bed she said,  
"I'm glad that the Magical Mermaid shows are over and I can get back defending the cascade badge as a gym leader," she said to herself as she was about to lay back onto her soft bed until something hit the back of her head as she sat up and turned to what it was as she rubbed her head and saw the mask sitting on her pillow.  
"This mask I forgot all about it," as she picked it up and placed it on her set of draws next to her bed.  
During the night about 1am the following morning, a voice in her subconscious says, "{Misty... Misty..."} as Misty wakes up and sees nothing but darkness as she turns her lamp on and looks around and was just about to fall back to sleep until she looks at the mask as s the voice tells her, seductively,  
"{That's right Misty... I can grant your wishes and desires... so all you need to do is to just put me on...}" said the voice in her subconscious.  
Just then Misty now sitting up in bed thinks in her mind, rolling her eyes,  
"[Okay, I must be going nuts...]" as she shakes her head is disbelieve.  
Just then the voice tells Misty's subconscious mind, "{Don't you want him...?}"As the question snaps Misty's attention and she slowly reaches over and picks the mask up. When Misty had the mask in her hands the voice speaks into her subconscious,  
"{Yes... Ash... he is one incredible Pokémon trainer... one incredible person... and he is quite handsome... he is going to be the greatest Pokémon master that there ever lived... and something that you want to be... his Pokémon Mistress... an awesome water Pokémon trainer... and you can be that... and Ash... you can be Pokémon Master and Mistress... it won't hurt anyone... you can have what your wish or desires...}" explained the voice inside her subconscious mind.  
Just then images of Ash fill Misty's mind and then images of her begin to show her the Pokémon Mistress as well as the greatest water Pokémon trainer in the world as the imaged faded from her mind.  
"{That's what I want,"} said Misty as she looks at the masks face sitting in her hands as the eyes begin to shimmer a powerful green radiation as Misty can't help to turn the mask over causing it to shimmer again causing those images to fill her mind once more as the voice in her subconscious says,  
{"Yes...That's right... Misty... put me on... and your wishes... and desires will be fulfilled,"} as Misty stood up and walked over to the bathroom mirror in a trance like state that makes Misty unable to resist herselffrom bringing the mask to her face.  
While standing in her nightgown in front of the bathroom mirror she snapped herself out of her trance like state and she thinks in her mind,  
"[I don't know what I am doing, but what would it hurt to just try it on just this once...?]" As she slowly pulls the mask up towards her face as she looks at it and pulls it onto her face as she says,  
"Uh," as the sides of the mask starts to wrap itself around her ears and around to the back of her head as it crawls over to try and seal itself as Misty reaches up to try and stop it but she's too late as the mask seals itself as she grabs it and spins around and screams her eyes become diluted as she groans as the mask suddenly begins to radiate a powerful spell like glow as Misty lets the mask go as the powerful spell expands over the entire mask as mumbles a slight "Uh?" as she is spun into a small twister like storm as she spins into her bedroom. After awhile when Misty stopped spinning around her room she had been transformed by the power of the mask.  
Misty's hair and color remained the same but now it had became shoulder length as her skin of her face down to the start of her neck was now a bright lime green color, as her lips were now a plump, lushes and covered in a beautiful red rose lipstick, as she stood wearing a pair of sparkling cascade badge shaped earrings dangling from her lime green ears. While standing, Misty was magically changed out of her nightgown and into a tight fitting Cascade Blue latex top that revealed most of her now FF-cup cleavage as her body was now perfectly shaped into a hourglass super-model like body as had a white latex mini-skirt that covered the bottom of her navel, leaving mid-drift showing, and covered her heart shaped bottom and half of her upper legs as she had a gold studded belt around the top of the mini-skirt has her Pokéballs were magnetized to the belt as they too had changed color from their usual red color to the same as her face as she wore long black latex gloves while on her feet was a pair of Cascade blue thigh high latex boots topped with a five inch heel as she finally opened her eyes to revealher beautiful blue eyes topped with extra long eyelashes and a sea blue eye shadow to make her eyes more sensational.  
After Misty finally came around she said surprisingly,  
"Whoa! What's going on and why does my face feel funny?" she asked as she walks into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. A moment later when she looks at her reflection, she gasps in shock. However, something inside her makes her feel pleased causing her look of shock to become a pleased look. Misty says, with a seductive sly tone that's totally not like her,  
"Mmm, oh, yes. I can't help it, but I like my new color, Mmm... And my body... feels like a million bucks *giggle*... wait until Ash sees me now as he will certainly like this. Yes... I've wanted to be the best water Pokémon trainer of all time for so long and now I can achieve this. Get ready Ash Ketchum ready or not here I come," said Misty, as she gained a Cheshire cat grin showing off her pearly white teeth in the bathroom mirror.  
Just then Misty/Mask remembered about May and Dawn who had been on journeys with Ash, Brock and Pikachu as her face started to boil over like a hot kettle as steam came whistling out of her lime green ears until suddenly a cartoon light bulb lit up above her head as she said,  
"Now it's time to have some fun," as she pulled the cord to turn the light bulb off and went to have some fun.


	3. Mistys Fun time

When Misty had got used to her new body, she crept into Violet's room as she was sleeping and thought,  
["Now, what to do?"] As she took off Violets night mask and silently sprayed it with black face paint as she put it back over her eyes and moved on to Lilly's room.  
When Misty/Mask silently entered Lilly's room and she walked and stood over her and thought,  
["Now what should I do to her?"]  
Just then Misty/Mask placed a small box at the end of her bed and snuck into the open closet as the latex squeaked as she pulled the closet door shut just enough to watch her Lilly woke up and removed her night mask and turned her light on as she saw the box at the end of her bed as it was wrapped with a neat bow and pink ribbon as Misty/Mask watched from the closet. A short time later, Lilly pulled the present closer and she said,  
"That's strange it isn't my birthday but what the hell, I wonder what's inside?" as her curiosity got the best of her as she pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Suddenly after Lilly removed the lid a custard cream pie loaded on a spring bonged out of the box and struck her in the face as it sprung over the top of the box as she screamed angrily as she got out of bed and went to wash the custard from her face. While washing her face, Misty/Mask snook out of the room and went back to her room.  
Early the following morning, Misty was laying on her bed with the mask on her pillow as she sat up and said,  
"Oh what a night but why don't I remember anything," as she got dressed in her gym leaders outfit and went down for breakfast as she looked at her three sisters as she looked at Violet and started to laugh as she had black face paint in shape of her night mask over her eyes as she suddenly remembered the events of the night before.  
"Did you all sleep well?" asked Misty as she poured herself a cup of tea.  
"Yes thanks Misty, but it looks like Violet and Lilly didn't," replied Daisy as Misty kept quite as a long silence filled the room.  
After Misty was finished her breakfast she went back into her room and picked up the mask and said,  
"So it was you that caused those jokes," as she threw it on the bed and was just about to walk out of the door until it shimmered as she picked it up and placed it into her bag along with her Pokéballs that had returned to normal as she said,  
"I wonder…" as she pulled her bag close and took off on her bike to do some fishing for some new water Pokémon as she said,  
"See you later Daisy as I'll be back soon," as she cycled off into the city.  
"Ok Misty, see you later," replied Daisy as she stood in the gyms doorways.  
When Misty was out of the city she looked around and saw that no other trainers around as she parked her bike and chained it to a nearby tree as she took her bag and opened it and took the mask out as she stood with her bag between her feet as she said,  
"I wonder if the mask works during the day?" as she turned it around to its rear and looks at it and places it onto her face but as it begins to seal itself to transform her once more, something went wrong.


	4. The Bond

(Within Misty's mind) 

Inside of Misty's mind, we find our gym leader inside a Crystal Lake cavern filled with Cascade blue crystals.

Just when Misty wakes up she asks, perplexed,

"Where am I?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a sly tone,

"Where do you think girlfriend? In you!" as Misty looks over to the source of the voice and gasps to see her 'Masked' form right in front of her.

Misty asks, stunned, "Huh? Who are you?" as the two was face to face for the first time.

When Misty asked the questions,

Misty/Mask replied, with a wide sly grin showing her pearly white teeth,

"Man! You must be slow on the uptake!" as she spins around goes over to Misty, and she says, putting her hands on her cleavage,

"You need a bit of work sister, if you want to impress."

Just then Misty yells out, blushing as her face went a bright red, "Hey stop that you masked weirdo!"

Misty/Mask says, with a wide sly grin, "Alright sister just chill I didn't mean to hurt you, sister." Kari/Mask says, putting her hands on her cleavage, "I just wanted to help you fill your wishes and desires as these boobies could do you a world  
of good if they were a bit bigger," as she looked up and down and Misty's body.

Just then Misty asks, seriously,

"Who are you?"

Misty/Mask replies, with a wide sly grin,

"Well that's simple, girlfriend, I'm you."

Misty asks, curiously, "Me?"

Misty/Mask says, with a wide sly grin,

"Oh yeah, I've gotten enough life of my own to meet you like this. I'm your 'Masked' self and I've got an offer for just for you." Misty/Mask gives her counterpart a wide sly grin as Misty looks nervously at her wondering what 'she' has to offer...  
/A short time later, when Misty stood with her arms crossed she asked her masked counterpart,

"What type of offer?"

Misty/Mask tells her other self, with a wide sly grin,

"Well, girlfriend, first, I need to tell a bit about myself. I am kind of like you, but I am also the representation of your consciousness mind and of the Mask that you put on last night and that is when I bonded with you."

Misty then asks, stunned,

"You mean that you are that 'Mask' that turns me into you?"

"Finally she cracked it, but I'm not the original mask as I came from a different world but the story is too long and so boring to tell! So, let me show!" Misty/Mask then transforms into a female game show assistant's dress and she says, pointing  
to one Cascade crystals, "Touch this and I'll show you what I mean." Misty then walked up and touched the crystal as images flow in front of her showing the original Mask, and it's original what it did to Stanley Ipkiss, and his friend Peggy as the  
visions continued as she watched the mask appear in the world of Sailor Moon, Bleach, Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh!, as Misty removed her hand from the crystal and asked,

"So who are they and why did you choose me?"

Just then all the other masked girls all appeared in Misty's mind as all of the sailor scouts, Bleach girls, Kari and Akiza from the Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worlds as they gathered around Misty.

When Misty couldn't believe her eyes her masked self said,

"So here they are sister, and what do you think now?"

"I just have one question to ask all of you and that is... Why did you bond with your masks?"

"Just then Rei/Mask replied,

"Because of the immense power it gave us and we all defend the worlds we live in," she explained.

"But can you take them off?" asked Misty perplexed.

"We Can't Misty as they are now part of our skin in which Sailor Moon used the power of her crystal to make them permanent," replied Sailor Jupiter/Mask.

"Ok then but why are you in my mind?" asked Misty.

"We are here to show you that you shouldn't throw away a great gift," replied Kari/Mask.

"Ok then, I'll do it, I'll bond with you," replied Misty as she quickly made up her mind as the other masked women faded from her mind as her masked counterpart returned to her original form of the mask.

Just then Misty grabbed the mask as it was falling and pulled it onto her face as she felt it seal itself at the back of her head as she blanked out and spun around in a twister for a few minutes.

(Back in the 'Outside World; briefly thereafter)

In the outside world, we find Misty standing in her masked form with her eyes closed. When their eyes open, a lime green glows comes from them for a brief moment as she says,

"Wow the power of the mask as really done me some good," as she stood wearing her Cascade Blue Latex top that revealed most of her FF-Cup cleavage, her white latex mini skirt, black latex gloves and Cascade blue latex thigh high boots as she had her  
Pokéballs were now a lime green like the night before as she walked into the cave and instantly walked into a powerful ditto as she looked at it and said,

"wow a ditto I always wanted one so now's my chance," as she grabbed a Mask ball and threw it as it hit the ditto as it turned into a green light and disappeared in to the ball. After a few moments, the mask ball sealed shot shut as Misty/Mask picked  
the ball up and said,

"These mask balls are great as they are better than a master ball," as she placed the mask ball onto her magnetic belt.

As Misty/Mask went deeper and deeper into the cave see came across a number of high powered Pokémon as she came across a Absol, Kingler, Seadra, Seaking, Chansey, Polywrath and a Machoke that she all caught using the power of the mask and her new  
unlimited supply of Mask balls as she continued deeper into the cave as she thought,

["I wonder if the legend is true about Mewtwo?" as she came to the last floor as she walked in her Cascade blue latex thigh high boots as her top squeaked as she moved.

When Misty/Mask came to a stretch of water she took her Gyarados Pokéball witch was now a mask ball as she called him out as she threw the mask ball as it opened but her Gyarados wasn't its usual blue or special red but lime green as Misty/Mask jaw  
dropped down to the floor as all of a sudden Gyarados had a large grin on its face as Misty/Mask walked onto his back as she surfed to the location where Mewtwo was storied to be as she was out to catch her.

After a short time, when Misty/Mask and her masked Gyarados surfed around a corner and saw Mewtwo as she walked off masked Gyarados' back and slowly walked up to Mewtwo.

When Misty/Mask and Mewtwo was face to face, she said,

"Mewtwo, I would like to help you become the world's strongest Pokémon and I can help you do that."

"How?" asked the female Mewtwo through her physic powers.

"By trusting in me," replied Misty/Mask as she held out her hand.

"Yes I will trust you, young trainer" replied Mewtwo as she shook Misty/Masks hand as Misty/Masktook a mask ball and opened it as Mewtwo happily entered it as the ball closed and clicked shut as Misty/Mask suddenly released Mewtwo whose face was the  
same colour as her mistress.

Just then Misty/Mask said,

"Now Mewtwo can you use Teleport to get us out of this cave?"

"Yes Mistress Misty," as she held her mistress' hand and teleported out of the cave where Misty had originally left her bike as she got the sides off the mask and yanked it off her face as she put her mask her bag and got back to the gym.

Later that night when Misty was sleeping, images filled her mind with pictures of May and Dawn as she woke up and went for a glass of water.


	5. MistyMasks Female Pokemon slave

The following morning, when misty woke up and looked at the mask as she looked in her bag and saw that everything was back to normal as she walked down the stairs and had her breakfast.  
After Misty had finished her breakfast, she walked around the gym and fed her Pokémon as she said,  
"Where is everybody?"  
"DAISY, VILOET, LILLY, WHERE ARE YOU... Stop folling around," she said as she checked their rooms until she saw a letter on Daisy's bed.  
When Misty picked the letter up, she opened the letter and read it as it said,  
'Misty, we have gone to Celadon City to do some shopping and not be back till 11 see you soon, love Daisy, Lilly and Violet X' as Misty had an idea as a large grin appeared across her face.  
Just then Misty went into her bedroom and took the mask and said,  
"It's Showtime," as she pulled the mask onto her face as she transformed back into Misty/Mask.  
When Misty/Mask was back in her tight latex clothes she gathered her mask balls and transformed into a female version of Goku the legendary super saiyan from the Dragonball Z world as she zipped through the Gym and placed a sign on the door saying,  
'Closed for the near future for major refurbishment sorry for the inconvenience' as she closed the shutters and gave enough food to her sisters Pokémon and closed up.  
Just then Misty/Mask used Goku's instant translocation to locate May in the Hoenn region as she was on the road heading towards her next Pokémon contest. When Misty/Mask reappeared she hid in the trees and bushes until she saw nobody was coming as she started to race around in a large circle at super speed like a familiar blue hedgehog as she became nothing but a green blur as a building was finished in seconds as she stopped and went into the shop with a underground cellar like room as she decorated and opened the shop later only a hour later as she put all costumes out on display and a sign in the front window saying,  
'Pokémon contest costume Shop Grand Opening, ½ price sale' as Misty/Mask spun herself into a young woman so not to be recognized.  
A couple of hours later, May walked into the store and looked around as Misty/Mask disguised as the young woman walked over and said,  
"Hello there can I help you?"  
"Hello yes I would like some help as I'm looking for a costume for the upcoming Pokémon contest," replied May as she looked at the young woman.  
"Well you came to the right place my dear," said the young woman.  
"How silly of me, I'm May from Petalburg City so how about that costume," she said.  
"I'm Alina," replied Misty/Mask in disguise.  
Just then Misty/Mask as Alina said to May,  
"So what Pokémon do you use?"  
"Well I have a couple but I mostly use my Squirtle so I'll go for that if you have any?" May replied.  
"Well I have the perfect outfit for you if you would like to follow me," replied Alina (Misty/Mask) as she led May down to the cellar.  
Just then Alina (Misty/Mask) walked over to a mannequin and removed the large white sheet from it and revealed a shiny latex Squirtle costume as May said,  
"That's perfect Alina may I try it on for size?"  
"Sure May we'll take it back up to the changing rooms and we'll get you changed," Alina replied as the two girls walked up the stairs and entered the changing rooms.  
When May was standing in the cubical getting undressed as she stood naked as she removed her bra. Just then May said,  
"Ok Alina I'm ready for the costume," as Alina walked into the stall.  
When Alina (Misty/Mask) entered the stall she said,  
"Here May, I'll help you into it," as she handed it to May.  
May gazed at the outfit as she held it up in the light and said,  
"This is a cool costume," as she unzipped the zipper on the front of the costume and placed her legs inside the leg slots.  
As they slid in to the holes, they made a rubbery sound as the coolness felt nice and cool on her bare legs. A short time later, May proceeded to pulling the suit up her body so that her legs were fully slotted in, and the suit was around her torso and bottom. Just then May looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the suit and realized that the costume had really made her bottom stand out, which was normally hidden most of the time underneath her cycle shorts. While looking at her back she saw the light blue tail stick out from the bottom of the shell that she saw on her back. Next was the arms as it was a struggle for May to do by herself, but with enough wiggles and moving about, she managed to get them in as her hands came through the holes as Alina (Misty/Mask) watched on. Once May had the costume almost on, she moved her hands about a bit and managed to get her breasts to slot in properly. Strangely, there were transparent bits for her nipples to be exposed and visible. The final piece to put was the mask.  
Just then Alina (Misty/Mask) handed May the latex Squirtle mask as she took it and placed it down on the bench as Alina handed May a hairnet to put over her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way of the mask. After May had put the hairnet on she took the mask and unzipped it and pulled it over her head and then down over her face.  
When May had the mask on over her head and face she said while looking in the mirror,  
"Alina does this mask fasten?" she asked as she pulled the mask into place so she could see through the eye holes clearly.  
Just then Alina (Misty/Mask) said,  
"Yes May, this mask does have a zip would you like me to fasten it for you?"  
"Yes please Alina," replied May as she couldn't wait to see herself as the mask still looked a bit rubbery.  
Just then Alina (Misty/Mask) pulled the zipper down to the bottom of the mask and said,  
"How does that feel now May?"  
"A little tight but great," replied May as all of a sudden May watched the zip pull itself up and then simply disappeared as May tried to desperately tried to get out of the costume but she was now trapped within the Squirtle costume as she had a look of shock in her eyes as she said,  
"Alina, what's the matter with this costume?"  
"Nothing May but you look ok to me and would you allow me to put this around your neck to make the costume complete," replied Alina (Misty/Mask).  
"Ok Alina," replied May from behind her Squirtle mask as Alina (Misty/Mask) placed a yellow posture collar around May's neck and fastened it.  
After Alina (Misty/Mask) had fastened the posture collar she said,  
"There you go May now you look like a real Squirtle," as she transformed back into her masked self.  
Just before May could reply her eyes went diluted as she said,  
"I serve my mistress Misty/Mask." From behind her mask that was now tight to May's face and fitted her head purfectly as Misty/Mask was happy with the outcome.  
When Misty/Mask and May who was now trapped as her own female Squirtle slave she took her outside and said,  
"Now my Squirtle, please stand back," as Misty/Mask limbered up and ran at Cheetara's super speed until she became a green blur as she de-built the shop before someone saw them.


	6. The Masked Nurse and Officer

When Misty/Mask along with May as her Pokémon slave teleported to the Sinnoh region, Misty/Mask's eyes lit up as her slave said,  
"Mistress Misty/Mask, are you ok?"  
"Yes my slave," as two masks came from the original as her slave held the masks as Misty/Mask regained her balance.  
Just then Misty/Mask took a mask ball from her belt and called out Mewtwo as she appeared as she said,  
"Mistress Misty/Mask, How can I be of service?"  
"Nothing my Mewtwo, but so that you don't get realized I have had these made for you," as Misty/Mask used Magneto like powers to put a steel armor on her body as Mewtwo asked,  
"Mistress Misty/Mask, will this armor increase my powers?"  
"Yes they will, and now onto phase two of my plan." She said as she pulled the mask off her face as it went snap and came off as Misty and May returned to normal.  
Just then Misty recalled her new armored Mewtwo and walked into the police station and there sitting at her desk was Officer Jenny as she was filling in paperwork of a recent robbery involving Team Galactic.  
Just then Misty and May back to their old selves walked up to her desk and said,  
"Officer Jenny…"  
"Yes, Miss, can I help you?"  
"Well me and my traveling companion was walking through Route 205 and found this," as Misty pulled one of the copied masks out from behind her back.  
"A Mask miss?" as Officer Jenny took the mask.  
"Thank you miss, I make sure that this is put in storage," replied Officer Jenny.  
When Misty and May left the police headquarters, they went to Pokémon center to see Nurse Joy who was sitting at the front desk alone.  
Just after Misty and May had just left the Police station, Officer Jenny picked the mask up from her table and was walking through the office to the contraband facility to put the mask in storage until she noticed that shimmered in front of her eyes as she couldn't believe her eyes as she approached the contraband facility.  
Just when Officer Jenny was about to put the mask down on a shelf, it shimmered and radiated a strong green light that put her into a spell like trance as she suddenly had the urge to try it on. A short time later, Jenny looked at the mask and turned it around in a trance like state and was about to pull it towards her face. Suddenly Jenny pulled the mask away from her face and said,  
"Come on Jenny it's only a mask," as she quickly pulled the mask onto her face.  
Just then the mask sucked onto her face with incredible force, blowing back her hair and pushing her into the wall as her officer's hat came flying off. While stuck to the wall Jenny could feel it changing shape slowly, but it seemed strangely rigid and wooden as it suddenly changed into a waxy rubbery texture and enveloped all of Jenny's face and started to wrap itself around the back and over of her head as she tried to grab it before it had chance to seal itself but it was too late as the mask had now sealed Jenny inside the mask releasing a tornado of green swirls that wrapped around every part of her body. They began tugging and pulling parts of her clothing, and she could feel huge sections of her body rippling and changing drastically in size as the masks' swirls twisted her body in a new shape.  
After the dust had settled, Jenny got up and noticed that her hair and color remained the same but now it had became shoulder length as her skin of her face down to the start of her neck was now a bright lime green color, as her lips were now a plump, lushes and covered in a crimson red lipstick, as she stood wearing a tight fitting latex Officer's top that revealed most of her now DD-cup cleavage as her body was now perfectly shaped into a hourglass super-model like body as she had a matching blue latex mini-skirt that covered the bottom of her navel, leaving mid-drift showing, and covered her heart shaped bottom and half of her upper legs as she had a gold studded belt around the top of the mini-skirt has her Pokéballs were magnetized to the belt as they too had changed color from their usual red color to the same as her face as she wore long black latex gloves while on her feet was a pair ofblue thigh high latex boots topped with a five inch heel as she finally found a mirror to look at herself in it to reveal her beautiful brown eyes topped with extra long eyelashes and nightshade eye shadow to make her eyes more sensational.  
Just then the new Masked Officer Jenny looked around and placed everything back in the place before her transformation trashed the place.  
Meanwhile at the Pokémon Center May still under Misty's control walked up to the desk and saw Nurse Joy and her Chansey as she said,  
"Hello Nurse Joy can you heal our Pokémon please?"  
"Sure Misty," replied Nurse Joy turned to Chansey and said,  
"Now Chansey please take these Pokéballs and go and heal the Pokémon inside please," as Chansey took them and replied,  
"Chansey," she replied with a happy look on her face as she walked through the door.  
Just then Misty took the last of the duplicate masks out of her bag and said,  
"Here Nurse Joy this is for you," she said as she held the same wooden mask that she handed to Jenny a short time before.  
"Why thank you Misty but why a mask?"  
"Well I was wondering if you could try it on for me as I'm thinking of doing a mask photo shoot for the Cerulean City Paper and want you to help," replied Misty.  
"Ok Misty when do you want me to try it on?"  
"After the Pokémon Center as closed," replied Misty with a large mental grin.  
"Ok if you would like to stay here for the night then be my guest I'll go and check on your Pokémon and thanks again for the mask.  
"No problem Nurse Joy," replied Misty as she sat around doing nothing or going through their Pokédex's.  
Later that day, when the sun and set and the moon was high in the clear sky, Misty and May was in the Pokémon Center until Misty walked picked her mask from her bag and looked around to see if the coast was clear as she transformed back into her masked self as she stopped spinning and said,  
"That's better now my sisters are free," she said as May had been put back inside the Latex Squirtle costume under her mistress' control.  
Just then Chansey walked through the door and handed Misty/Mask back her Pokéballs back as Misty placed them on her magnetic belt and watched as they changed back into Mask Balls.  
Meanwhile in the back room checking on the weak and critically ill Pokémon, Joy was checking their conditions until she said,  
"I wish I could do something," as she sighed.  
Just then Nurse Joy remembered the mask and took it out of her uniform piney and looked at it and without any hesitation she turned it around and pulled it up to her face.  
Just then the mask sucked onto her face with incredible force, blowing back her hair and pushing her into the wall as her nurse's hat came flying off. While stuck to the wall Jenny could feel the mask changing shape slowly, but it seemed strangely rigid and wooden as it suddenly changed into a waxy rubbery texture and enveloped all of Joy's face and started to wrap itself around the back and over her head as she tried to grab it before it had chance to seal itself but it was too late as the mask had now sealed Joy inside the mask releasing a tornado of green swirls that wrapped around every part of her body like it did to Officer Jenny earlier that day. Just then the green swirls began tugging and pulling parts of her clothing, and she could feel huge sections of her body rippling and changing drastically in size as the masks' swirls twisted her body in a new shape.  
A short time later, Joy got up to her feet and walked in front ofa mirror and noticed that her hair and color remained the same but her skin of her face down to the start of her neck was now a bright lime green color, as she gasped in shock. Just then she removed her hands and saw that her lips were now covered in a pink lipstick, as she stood wearing a tight fitting latex Nurse's top that revealed most of her now EE-cup cleavage as her body was now perfectly shaped into a hourglass super-model like body. Just then Joy had a large smile that crossed the entire length of her face as she looked down and saw that she had a gold latex mini-skirt on that covered the bottom of her navel, leaving mid-drift showing, and covered her heart shaped bottom and half of her upper legs as she had a silver studded belt around the top of the mini-skirt has her Pokéballs were magnetized to the belt as they too had changed color from their usual red color to the same as her face as she wore long black latex gloves while on her feet was a pair ofwhite thigh high latex boots topped with a five inch heel as she finally found a mirror to look at herself in it to reveal her beautiful blue eyes topped with extra long eyelashes and black eye shadow to make her eyes more sensational.  
Just then Nurse Joy/Mask looked at the injured and seriously ill Pokémon and picked her hat up and placed it back on her head as she got to work as she used the masks power to heal the injured and ill Pokémon as they returned to the wild apart from a Misdreavus that was looking for a new trainer as she followed the now Nurse Joy/Mask through to the Center hall and walked through the door in her new latex white thigh high boots.  
Just then Nurse Joy/Mask said,  
"Now Misty/Mask can you do me a small favor?"  
"Sure what is it?" asked Misty/Mask.  
"Catch this Misdreavus for me," asked Nurse Joy/Mask.  
"Sure Go Mask ball," shouted Misty/Mask as the ball hit the floating Misdreavus and fell to the floor and started rolling around as all of a sudden the green light in the center of the ball faded as the ball clicked signaling that she had caught the Pokémon.  
When Misty/Mask placed the Mask Ball on her belt the doors flung open as Officer Jenny/Mask stopped and revealed her to the others. After Misty and Joy/Mask had locked the doors, Misty/Mask said,  
"Now ladies I need your help to get Ash Ketchum to be at my side as the greatest Pokémon master of all time, so I want you to enforce the law, Jenny/Mask and you to heal our Pokémon at will Joy/Mask, as when we call you," she explained.  
"Yes Mistress Misty, but what about Brock and Dawn?" replied Jenny/Mask.  
"Well Brock can be our Pokémon breeder and Dawn will become a new Pokémon mind slave like I have done with May here," as May stood in her Squirtle costume.  
"Great Plan Mistress Misty/Mask and he always goes nuts over us two every time we meet," replied Joy/Mask as they drank their tea.  
"Right then ladies shall we go and put our plan into action?" asked Misty/Mask with a wide grin on her face.  
"Yes Mistress Misty/Mask," as the two masked uniformed beauties and May in her latex Squirtle costume teleported to where Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu were sleeping for the night.


	7. A New Dawn

When Misty, Jenny and Joy/Mask along with May who was under Misty/Masks control appeared at the camp site where Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn was sleeping until Dawn woke up hearing sounds in the bushes as she took a flashlight out of her bag and walked deeper into the woods unaware that the masked girls were dressed in Team Rocket uniforms to disguise themselves as Jenny/Mask rolled a chloroform filled Pokéball between Dawn's feet as she looked down as the ball sprung open as Dawn felt dizzy and fainted as Joy and Misty/Mask carried her to a secret location where they took a large white cloth and gagged her.  
When Dawn was out cold from the chloroform, Joy and Jenny/Mask stripped Dawn out of her normal Pokémon trainers outfit and silently got her into a Mismagius costume as they wrapped Dawn's around her body and fastened them in place as they pulled a pair of purple stockings and purple heeled shoes as she started to come around as she was gagged so all she could do was mumble.  
Just then Dawn didn't recognize the women holding her as they wore Pokémon shaped masks as Officer Jenny wore a Growlithe mask and Nurse Joy a Blissy mask to conceal their true forms.  
Just then Dawn was able to wriggle her way out of the gag as she said,  
"Let me go or you'll be sorry," as she looked at the two masked women who was holding her.  
Just then Misty/Mask wearing a goldeen mask to conceal her true form, just laughed and said,  
"Now Dawn you will become one of us and nobody can save you from the masked sisters," she replied as she took the Mismagius hat with attached hood and walked closer and closer to Dawn as she looked on in horror.  
Before Misty/Mask wearing a goldeen mask over her face got close to Dawn she clicked her fingers as May in slave costume walked behind her and placed a leather gag harness over Dawn's mouth and nose and tied the straps around to the back of Dawn's head and fastened it tight before taking the top strap and pulled it straight over the top of Dawn's head and fastened it tight so Dawn couldn't speak as she watched the masked woman walk closer and closer to her. Just then Misty/Mask wearing her Goldeen mask took the Mismagius hat and attached mask and pulled it down over Dawn's head and said,  
"Now you belong to the masked women," as she laughed as she pulled the hat and attached mask down over Dawn's head and face until it would go any further as Misty/Mask tucked the mask down into the start of the costume top.  
After Dawn opened her eyes, all she could see was purple as she looked through the eye holes as Misty, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny all took off their plastic Pokémon shaped masks and revealed their true forms as Misty/Mask took out a small chain and pocket watch and started to swing it back and forth as she started saying,  
"Dawn you are now my obedient slave and you will help me be the Pokémon Mistress of the world," she said as Dawn became hypnotized and nodded her head as they went to devise a plan to get Ash on his own.  
Early the next morning, Ash, Pikachu and Brock woke up and saw Dawn was missing as they went looking in the forest for Dawn. A couple of hours later Ash with Pikachu and Brock returned to camp and said,  
"Where could she have gone, Brock?" he asked.  
"I don't know Ash but her backpack and Pokéballs are still here," replied Brock as they packed all their stuff up along with Dawn's and continued looking for her has they reached the next city.  
When they made it to the next major city, Ash, Brock and Pikachu was about to walk into the police station until they saw a notice on the door saying,  
"We're sorry but for certain reasons we have had to close for the missing Officer in charge of this city please visit the Pokémon Center for more details." As Ash, Brock and Pikachu entered the Pokémon center with their bags and Dawn's stuff and Pokémon.  
Just then Zoë, Dawn's friend and contest rival entered and said,  
"Hey Ash, Hey Brock, Hey Pikachu, Where's Dawn?"  
"We don't know but we think that she was kidnapped during the night," explained Brock as Nurse Joy seeming back to her old self walked through the door and said,  
"Good morning everyone, what can I do for you?"  
Just then Brock instantly went bonkers as he floated over to Nurse Joy and held her hand started saying romantic stuff as Nurse Joy though mentally,  
['Now Brock you will be made the chief Pokémon Keeper for the Master and Mistress'] as she just smiled and began to blush.  
While in the back room, Misty's masked form got in touch with her host as Misty returned to the crystal lake in her mind as she said,  
"Yes Misty/Mask what is it?" she asked.  
"I need to ask you something," replied Misty/Mask.  
"What is it?" asked Misty.  
"Well if you want to, we can be bonded together forever," explained Misty/Mask.  
"You mean that I will never be able to take the mask off?" asked Misty.  
"Yes but as of now you need to get Ashyboy masked so that you can help him become Pokémon Master," replied Misty/Mask.  
"Create me two more masks and I will make the decision later tonight," replied Misty as her masked self created two more masks as Misty transformed back into her baggy trainer's clothes.  
While Officer Jenny and May and Dawn also returned to normal but still under Misty/Masks control.  
While in the main reception area, Nurse Joy turned to Brock and said,  
"Will you come and help me please Brock look at this Pokémon that is very sick and will die if we don't do something," she said as she led him through to the back.


	8. A Mask New Life

When Misty returned to the outside world after being in her own mind she held the two masks in her hands as she placed one in her bag and handed one to Nurse Joy and whispered,  
"Here Joy put this mask on Brock and he'll be yours forever," as Nurse Joy took the mask.  
Later that day, Ash and Pikachu was outside working on Gliscore's X-Scissors attack and then all of a sudden Ash heard a rustle in the trees as he ran with Pikachu and came across a large lake as he looked around and there hanging on a tree branch was the mask that Misty/Mask had made before transforming back into her original self.  
When Ash took the mask down from the branch, he looked at it as Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder as he said,  
"What do you think Pikachu should I try it on?"  
"Pika," replied Pikachu happily as they looked up as the sun set.  
Meanwhile when Brock was looking as a seriously ill Pokémon he turned around and said,  
"I have just the medicine for this Pokémon," he said as he turned around and walked straight into the mask that Nurse Joy held in her hands as the mask latched on to his face and began to transform.  
While in the other room, Misty and Officer Jenny was joined by Nurse Joy as they took out their masks and pulled them on to their faces all at the same time as Misty, Joy and Jenny/Mask all returned in their place.  
A short time later, Brock stopped spinning and he remained the same but his face was now covered in a lime green mask as he smelled Nurse Joys perfume and zipped over to the door and said,  
"HELLLLOOOOOO Nurse," as he went all Gomez Adams like and started to kiss Nurse Joy's hand and then worked his way up as Joy/Mask took a hammer and knocked Brock on the head as he could see stars around his head.  
Just then Jenny/Mask turned to her Mistress and said,  
"Mistress you need to go and see if Ashyboy dons the mask that you set up," she explained as Misty/Mask zipped off.  
Meanwhile standing in front of the large lake Misty/Mask now dressed in a ninja's outfit and mask over her nose and mouth watched from a distance as Ash looked at the mask and turned it around as he started to pull it closer and closer to his face.  
Just then Pikachu jumped away as the mask jumped from his hands and onto his face as the same green mist appeared around his entire body as he felt his body become more toned and muscular as he suddenly stopped spinning.  
When Ash had transformed he remained the same but his face was now a bright lime green color as he turned his head towards Pikachu as he had a huge grin on his face and said,  
"Don't worry Pikachu, it's still me," as Pikachu recognized Ash even in his mask form.  
Just then Misty/Mask the ninja jumped down in front of the lake as Ash/Mask said,  
"Misty?"  
Just then Misty/Mask removed her mask and let it hang from her neck as she opened her eyes and said,  
"Hello Ash it's been a while hasn't it?" she asked.  
Just then all of Ash's emotions came flooding out as he walked up to Misty/Mask and said,  
"Misty, I have always thought about you and my feelings for you have grown everyday for the past few years and now I want to say is that I love you," as he took herhands and looked deep into her beautiful Cerulean blue eyes.  
Just then Misty/Mask replied to Ash/Mask,  
"I felt the same way Ashy when I first put the mask on and if you want then we can be permanently bonded with our masks and everyone of our families will also become like…" just before Misty/Mask had finished she was locked in a full on kiss from Ash/Mask as she began to blush as she started to enjoy it more and more as a huge green mist surrounded Ash and Misty/Mask.  
Meanwhile in Pallet Town, Delia Ketchum, Ash's mum, was watching the news until from out of nowhere was a mask that was just floating in front of her face as she thought,  
"Uh?" until suddenly the mask flew and slapped itself on her face as she screamed as the mask melted into her skin as she spun around the living room and when she stopped spinning she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to pull the mask off but she couldn't as it was now her skin as she would keep the lime green face forever as a large smile appeared as her teeth sparkled in a team rocket blast off like light.  
Meanwhile at the Cerulean City Gym, Misty's sisters, Daisy, Lilly and Violet was watching a late night movie as three masks all appeared in front of the TV as Daisy said,  
"What…The…Hell…" followed Violet and Lilly as the masks flew and hit the girls straight on their faces as the same thing happened just like Ash's mum back in Pallet Town.


	9. A Masked Ending

When Ash and Misty/Mask had released from their kiss, Misty looked into his eyes and blushed while asking,

"Did it Work have we become masked permanently?" she asked.

"Let's find out," replied Ash when the two tried to feel for the edge of the mask but couldn't find one anywhere.

"I can't find one my Cerulean flower" said Ash/Mask romantically.

"Me neither" replied Misty when suddenly Team Rocket appeared and did their original motto.

After finishing their Motto, Jessie took a large rubber ball and shot it at Pikachu but then Ash/Mask turned himself into a baseball player and with a large follow through sent the rubber ball at team rocket as Misty/Mask transformed into a super  
heroine and flew up to Jessie and said,

"Come on Jessie is that the best you can do?"

"What's wrong with your face, twerpette" asked Jessie

"Nothing Jessie it's just my upgrade so you like?" replied Misty/Mask in her Ms Marvel like costume.

Just then team rocket forgot about the rubber ball that had been hit back of them as it popped their balloon and they went, "BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNN" they said when a small white star appeared like in the cartoon.

"Now that they have gone there is something I wanted to ask you for a long time" when Ash got down on one knee.

Misty could see what was coming as she looked deep into Ash's eyes as he said,

"Misty will you Marry me?" he asked when he opened a ring case and revealed a huge diamond ring that glistened in the moonlight.

Just then Misty/Mask pulled Ash/Mask up and slapped him with a long and passionate kiss before saying yes as Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder.

After she said yes Ash/Mask scooped Misty/Mask off her feet and carried her back to the Pokémon centre where Brock was still out cold by the blow on the head by Nurse Joy/Mask. Misty and Ash Mask just laughed when they made their announcement.  
/During the night Misty filled Ash in on the powers of the masks that they were wearing and what powers they have over Pokémon and Pokéballs when she handed Ash 10 Mask Balls where he placed them in his right thigh pocket on his combat jeans.

Early the following morning, Ash and Misty/Mask woke up in one bed together and Brock with Joy and Jenny Mask in another. When an alarm went off and became a cartoon like one that went hoping around the room before Misty Mask took out a large Dum  
Dum gun and shot it dead.

Later that day, Misty/Mask brought out May, Zoe and Dawn who was still under her control until Ash/Mask whispered,

'why don't you make them our servants and dress them in maid uniforms' when a smile appeared across Misty/Masks face.

Good idea my Pokémon Master" she replied when she used the power of her mask to create three duplicates and when they appeared she ordered the three girls to put them on in which they obeyed and became masked permanently, so too did their moms and  
family members back in their respectful regions of the Pokémon world.

And So A few months later, Ash and Misty Mask tied the knot in Pallet town at Professor Oaks lab and research facility where all the Pokémon Ash had caught and even Charizard appeared and joined in the event by using Flamethrower on his master.

Just then Ash mask with Pikachu as his best Pokémon was standing in tuxedo's music played and out came Misty wearing a beautiful long trained cerulean blue dress with masks decorating them when the two tied the knot as Professor Oak skipped the boring  
stuff and went straight onto the I do's.

"Do you ash take misty to be your wife?"

"Yes" said Ash/Mask.

"And Misty, Do you?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Then by the power of me I pronounce you man and wife you can now kiss the bride" when Ash and Misty/Mask shared a romantic and passionate kiss before taking off on Charizard's back.

A year later, Ash went on to become a Pokémon Master and Misty/Mask stood by him when a Pokémon egg appeared in front of Misty and out came a Togepi in which delighted Misty after she released Togekiss all those years ago.

After Ash/Mask had become the Pokémon Master, he and Misty/Mask settled down to start a family where Misty had twins one boy and one girl who grew up to be successful Pokémon trainers and Ash and Misty retreated to a remote spot in pallet town overlooking  
the town and relaxed still with May, Dawn and Zoe as their loyal servants.

As for Brock, well let's just say that he had his hands full with not only Jenny and Joy mask but also helped them heal Pokémon and capture bad guys while Team Rocket still wouldn't give up on catching Pikachu even though they kept losing to them.

The End

Just kidding.


	10. MistyMask and AshMask split

After their kids went on their own journeys Misty/Mask and Ash/Mask decided to separate from each other.

Misty/Mask walked up to May/Mask and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Mistress Misty/Mask, what are you doing?" May/Mask asked.

"Don't you like it?" Misty/Mask asked.

"No, I don't like it. I fucking love it," May/Mask said.

Misty/Mask and May/Mask found a bed.

Misty/Mask threw May/Mask on the bed.

"What are doing?" May/Mask asked.

"Take off your clothes," Misty/Maskordered.

"At once, Mistress Misty/Mask," May/Mask said.

"Just call me, Misty,okay?" Misty/Mask asked.

"Okay, Misty," May/Mask said.

Misty/Mask and Misty/Mask took off their clothes.

"Now, what do we do?" May/Mask asked.

"We fuck," Misty/Mask said, putting on a dildo.

Misty/Mask jammed the dido deeper and deeper into May/Mask's vagina causing her to moan out in pressure.

"Let's suck each other's tits," Misty/Mask requested.

"Okay," May/Mask said sucking Misty/Mask's right breast and pinching her left breast nipple.

"Ooh, I like that," Misty/Mask said doing the same to May/Mask.

Then, Misty/Mask got down on one knee in front of May/Mask.

"May, will you marry me?" Misty/Mask asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," May/Mask said.

A few weeks went by, Misty/Mask married May/Mask.

After that, Ash/Mask married Dawn/Mask and had a few kids.

And they all lived happily ever after...

The End

For real this time.


End file.
